worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka II Class Carrier
BACKGROUND(as modified from Macross Mecha Manual The Asuka II originally began service as a standard-power aircraft carrier with Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. However the vessel was transferred to operations with the RDF by the Japanese unification government upon joining the U.E.G. Asuka II was then completed as a nuclear-powered aircraft carrier and deployed as the de facto mobile base of first VF-0 special duty combat test unit (Skull Team) in 2008. In addition, engineers assigned to the VF-0 development and maintenance were transferred aboard the Asuka II to maintain these difficult units. Model Type - Asuka II Class - Surface Carrier Crew - 4200 crew, 60 pilots, 120 troops MDC By Location Main Hull - 14 000 Hull per 40ft - 200 Propellers - 750 ea Flight Deck - 4 000 Hanger Elevators - 1 000 Bridge Structure - 6 000 Beam Cannon - 200 Phalanx Turrets - 75 ea VLS Launcher - 200 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds Speed Sea - 52 kph Range - Effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 64m Length - 275m Width - 87m Weight - 105 000 tons displacement Cargo - Enough dry stores for 12 months of deployment, 36 VF-0 Phoenix, 2 HWR-00 Monster MK I, 12 Cheyenne, 2 Sea Sargeant Helicopters Power System - Reflex Furnace Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Beam Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 50 km (line of site to the horizon) Damage - 2d6x100 per blast Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Phalanx (12) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 1d6x10 per short burst Rate Of Fire - 6 short bursts per melee Payload - 100 bursts Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - VLS Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 1000km Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time, twice per melee Payload - 20 cruise missiles. Warheads available Heavy H.E., Light Nuclear. Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties -5 dodge vs other naval vessels Cannot dodge fire from fighters and mecha Systems of Note Sonar - Range of 200km, track a total of 48 targets simultaneously. Detects targets making noise as small as 5m in length. Standard Radar - Range of 2000km and can track up to 144 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 500km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 500km and can target up to 36 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm at 10km, as small as 500cm (2.0m) out to 20km and as small as 2000cm (10.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Standard Communications - Range of 10 000km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air for up to 7 days if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred of rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. References Used Macross Mecha Manual ( for images and technical information) - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide